Kiss You Off
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Chef asked Avery out, they had a great first date and he doesn't get a goodnight kiss? How fair is that? Chef/FOC


**So you actually seemed to like this pairing so here's another story. Aww Chef gets some lovin' **

**Welcome to 3 times Chef Hatchet wanted to kiss Avery Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Avery belongs to me, Chef however does not, we're just borrowing him.**

**888**

_Phone calls_

"Oh come on, there's no way DJ Tiesto is better than Judge Jules, get some taste Designer girl!"

"I didn't say he was better, I just stated that I liked him. I am allowed to have an opinion aren't I?"

"Not when it comes to DJs,"

"What if I say my favorite is DJ Jazzy Chef?"

"I'd call you a great kiss ass,"

"I've actually been listening to some of your old stuff, I like it Master Chief."

"Really?"

"Mhm, especially love listening to it in bed, late at night…"

"Now you're just being annoying."

"It's my specialty, well one of them,"

"What are the others?"

"You'll have to find out when you take me on that date you mentioned,"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the original purpose of this call!"

"That's another one of my specialties, leave their heads spinning."

"Wait…so that's a yes?"

"Pick me up at 7 on Friday Master Chief and if you're even a minute late, I'll tie you to a chair…"

"And?"

"That's classified,"

"I'll be there at 7 on the dot Designer girl,"

"Good, I can't wait,"

"Bye Avery,"

"Au revior _Clay_,"

Before he hung up, Chef couldn't help wishing it was possible for his lips to travel through the phone.

_Operation Dessert Storm_

"Hands off the rum cake and I won't have to stab you with my fork," Chef pulled his plate away from the invading utensil that was trying to steal a bite.

"Fine," Avery sat back, her big red lips sinking into a pout, "Such fine manners, you sure know how to treat a girl Master Chief," she dug her fork into her slice of banana cream pie and lifted the piece of dessert to her lips, sliding it into her mouth delicately.

"Sorry, but no one touches my dessert," he took a bite of his own food and smiled at the girl across the table from him. She looked perfect in her vintage black dress that had a yellow bow around the waist. Her hair was tied up in a knot with little tendrils spilling onto her neck. Chef had forgone the tux that Chris had recommended and had just worn a black dress shirt and slacks. He'd been worried about bringing Avery to this fancy restaurant on their first date but she loved it and Chef had found out one of her favorite foods was escargot.

"Even if I say please?" she batted her eyelashes at him and leaned forward, showing off just how low cut her dress was. Chef cleared his throat and took another bite of his dessert, smirking at his companion.

"You'd have to do more than say please to get this," he pointed at his plate and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Not on the first date pal," she smiled and focused on her pie once again, the two of them eating in pleasant silence. That is, until the red-haired girl saw a four-pronged metal object enter her line of sight. She held up her fork like a weapon.

"You hypocrite, back off and nobody has to get hurt," she pulled her pie towards her protectively. Chef chuckled.

"Was just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Well unlike _some people_, I would have shared but you blew your chance," the look in her eyes made Chef think they weren't just talking about desserts anymore. What did that mean for him exactly? Nothing good that's for sure.

"If I give you a taste of mine, will you give me a taste of yours and we'll agree to disagree?" Chef shrugged, hoping to get back in her good graces. Avery tapped her chin with a purple-painted nail and smirked, scooping the rest of her pie onto her fork and shoving it in her mouth. She chewed for a minute before swallowing with a triumphant sigh.

"Maybe next time Master Chief," she slowly licked some whip cream off her lip while Chef just stared at her in awe. He'd never met a girl like Avery Carlisle.

The night air was cool as Chef walked Avery back to her house. She was holding his hand so he took that as a good sign.

"Here we are," she stopped in front of the little townhouse and smiled shyly. Chef looked at the building, noting the purple shutters and bright yellow front door, it was very Avery.

"I hope I didn't act too atrociously tonight," she said, looking up at him uncertainly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I had a great time Designer girl and I don't think you acted badly at all," this was the best date he'd had in a long time actually. Avery liked a lot of the same things he did and was challenging but in a good way.

"I had a good time too," her smile turned brilliant which made Chef offer a small smile of his own.

"So I can hope for a repeat in the future?"

"Most definitely, but you have to promise at least one of our future dates will feature you DJing,"

"We'll see," he smirked, Avery just laughed.

"Goodnight Master Chief," she grinned up at him and Chef eyed those expertly glossed lips. He leaned down and puckered his lips hopefully; Avery grabbed his chin with a smirk. She turned his face away from her and gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling away. He stared down at her in shock.

"I told you, blew your chance," she winked, "Call me," she said before walking to her door.

All Chef could do was chuckle and vow to himself to get her next time.

"Goodnight Avery," he smiled and began the small trek back to his car.

_Lights out_

The club was loud as Chef waited at the bar for his order. It was his and Avery's third date and yet again they were having a great time. Their second date had been at a jazz club at Avery's suggestion, it was her favorite genre of music and Chef was always willing to expand his horizons, they'd gotten to slow dance and get to know each other so he wasn't complaining. But when she had offered that he choose their next date location, he'd instantly gone for his favorite hip hop club. No slow dancing and the volume gave him a reason to stand close to her and talk in her ear.

They'd been dancing in a way that would make DJ's momma scold up a storm (and which Chef enjoyed immensely) when Avery yelled that she was thirsty, so Chef had left to get them some beers.

The dark man snapped from his thoughts on that tight green skirt and clinging white tank Avery was wearing when the bartender set his order in front of him. He grabbed the two bottles and made his way back to where he had left his date. It was a small club so he found her easily…and someone else who appreciated leather skirts.

This guy was trying to dance with Avery but she obviously didn't want to. Chef saw the guy's hand brush against her thigh as he tried to grab her waist. His grip on their drinks tightened and he stepped forwards. Avery waved her admirer off feebly, turning away from him but that only gave him the ability to grope her ass. Chef gritted his teeth and had almost reached them, ready to tear this guy's arms off when Avery whipped around, her eyes gleaming hatefully as she pulled her arm back and socked the creep right in the jaw.

Chef saw a tooth fly out of his mouth as he fell to the floor and the people who had seen the altercation cheered for Avery. She just smiled and turned to an awestruck Chef, grabbing a bottle from him and taking a swig.

Chef grinned, what a woman!

_And one time he did…_

The setting sun glittered on the water as waves washed over the sand lazily. Several couples and families were scattered across the beach, watching the scenery in contentment.

One couple sat separate from the rest, on a small dune. The man was leaning back on his elbows, eyeing the loud children in the distance with annoyance. The girl was curled up against his chest, wearing a sweatshirt that was too big on her and which she had probably stolen from the man.

They'd had a great day walking the pier and searching the local shops for a gift for a certain blonde fairy. Now they dreaded the sun setting since that would signal the end of the day and the end of this date.

Avery looked up at Chef, green eyes curious, "Clay, why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Chef blinked at her, he couldn't think of an answer. It had never seemed like the right time and he liked her a lot, he didn't want to blow it.

"I'm not sure," he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"We've been going out for five weeks now, you'd better hurry it up," the corner of her mouth quirked in a teasing smile. Chef smiled and his eyelids lowered.

"Is that permission Avery?" he asked and she gave a sigh of disgust.

"Oh for lipstick's sake Master Chief," she reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Clay felt warmth spread through him and he kissed her back, deepening it. He wrapped his arms around her and moved he was lying partially on top of her. Avery moaned against his mouth and Chef felt his brain shut down.

She pulled away, "Much better Hatchet," she chuckled, Chef just rolled his eyes and shut her up with another kiss.

Forget the sunset; they had more important things to do.

888

Yay, I finished. I wanted to post this before my camping trip this weekend.

And double yay, Avery and Chef are now officially a couple!

What did you guys think? I thought this format would be better instead of doing just one fic dedicated to their entire first date. I kinda sorta love this pair more than I originally intended…

On a side note, do you guys think I need a beta reader? If so, any takers?

Review PLEASE!


End file.
